Hetalia one shots
by prettycheese21
Summary: different one shots with different hetalians. Enjoy!
1. England

Hetalia X Reader

England

One Drunken Night

Today was a good day! No, today was a bad day. Good? Bad? Good-Bad? At this point, you were way too drunk to remember. Well let's recap what's happened so far today.

Well let's start at the beginning, shall we? It was the lovely season of spring, and that brought thunderstorms. And a recent storm passed and the power went out while you were sleeping. Because of that your alarm clock was disabled and instead of waking up 5am to get up and get to work by 6:45am, you got up at 7am. As you jumped out of bed to get ready, you looked at your phone and noticed 3 missed calls from your boss.

Crap. You immediately thought.

As you drove to work in a hurry you had no time to stop anywhere for breakfast, you noticed how hungry you were. You looked around your car and noticed a wrapper poking out of the glove-box. You reached over and opened it and saw a crunchy, half eaten donut from 2 weeks ago. You are not proud of the fact that you ate the stale donut, but you were extremely desperate. As you pulled into the parking lot you shut off the car and ran to the building and almost fell on your face because of how wet it was from the storm last night.

Once you entered the building, you decided to try to sneak into your cubicle and pretend like you were there the whole time. This ultimately failed. As you got to your cubicle, you heard the booming voice of your boss. "_! In my office, NOW!"

Damn it! So close! You thought. You rose from your crouch and went with your boss to his office with a small amount of dignity.

Before your boss could scream at you, you immediately groveled and begged for him to understand your misunderstanding. It worked. To an extent…. You were demoted to his personal secretary. Your first job, to make copies of a report for him. Seemed easy enough.….Wrong. This was actually the worst part of your day.

As soon as you entered the copy room, you saw something horrible. You saw your steady boyfriend on top of the copier making out like a wild animal with the office slut and by the look of how messed up their hair and clothes were they had been at it for a while.

You stared at them until they noticed you. Your boyfriend and the slut said at the exact same time said, "_, it's not what it looks like!"

You just shook your head and walked away. Then you ran as you felt your eyes start to fill with tears. You found safety in a janitorial supply closet. Once in there, you began to cry. It wasn't loud rolling sobs, it was quiet and soft and tears that poured down your face in rolling torrents. Once you got control of yourself, you cleaned yourself up and you left the closet. You walked back to your cubicle and sat down. Five minutes later, your boss comes back and screams at you. "Are you crazy? Or are you just stupid? Are you so stupid you can't make copies?! I give you the simplest task and you can't do it!? You're lucky I don't fire you now, _!"

You soon zoned out what he was saying and realized, What am I still doing here? I don't need this.

You got up before your boss finished his rant and you vaguely remember him yelling for you to come back or you were going to be fired. But you left before you could fully understand what he was saying.

After you got out the parking lot, you took off your heels and walked.

Just walked.

You walked for about an hour until you hit a pub. You walked in and sat down. The bartender read the look on your face and immediately gave you a shot of whiskey.

Now here you are. Two shots of whiskey and three mojitos later and you could barely remember your name.

You ordered another mojito and reached down to grab your wallet. When you looked inside, you saw it was empty. The bartender came back over with your drink and said, "Eight dollars, sweetheart."

As you were about to tell him you ran out of money, a man with blond hair dressed a little too nice for a Wednesday afternoon in a small pub filled with drunken men drowning their sorrows. "I'll pay for the lady's drink." He said in a British accent that made you melt. He handed the bartender the money and sat down next to you.

As you downed half the mojito in one sitting, you looked over at the gentleman who had bought it for you and saw he was wide eyed.

"What're you lookin' at?" You slurred.

The man was startled. "N-Nothing, love. Just wondering why you seem so down."

"What makes you think I'm down?" your speech was slurred even more.

"Well a beautiful woman like yourself has been sitting in bar since noon today, downing whiskey and mojitos, as if trying to forget something repulsive. What are you trying to forget, love?" the man asked with genuine concern.

"Well if you must know, I am trying to forget something repulsive. My boyfriend cheated on me with the office slut and now I probably lost my job. So yeah I am trying to forget something. I'm trying to forget that douche bag who made me think I love him." You downed the rest of your mojito and stood up. "Thanks for the drink." You took one step and immediately collapsed.

Luckily the man caught you before you hit your head on the corner of the bar. You stared up into his eyes that, you swore it was the alcohol talking, sparkled like emeralds. He stared into your (e/c) eyes and gave a short gasp. Your (h/c) locks fell almost touching the ground. After a moment of shared eye contact, he pulled you up into a standing position.

He let go and you almost face-planted. The man caught you again and put your arm around his shoulder to support your weight. "Why don't you stick with me, love?"

All you could do was slightly nod. You could never handle your alcohol well. You were surprised you lasted as long as you did.

The man half dragged-half carried you to a car that was parked about 30 feet from the pubs entrance and put you in the passenger seat. He buckled you in and then went around to the other side and got in. He started the car and drove.

He looked at you and asked, "What's your name, love?"

You looked at him confused.

"Well you have a name don't you?"

You looked back at him. "My name is _ _." You slurred so horribly you doubted he could understand it.

"_? That's a beautiful name."

You were going to say thank you but you thought better of it. You thought better of it because you started to feel nauseous and really didn't want to throw up in this man's car.

When gained control of your nausea, you asked, "What's your name?" But this to was pretty incomprehensible.

"M-My name? Oh right. My name is Arthur Kirkland." He said.

After you learned his name, you leaned your head against the cool glass and played his name over and over in your mind until you drifted off into a state of sleep that was like a coma.

- Time Skip-

You woke to a shift in space that was alarming. Once you started to move you realized that Arthur was carrying you somewhere. Your question was "where?".

Then a lot of struggling and a few curses later, you felt a nice comfortable surface surround you and then felt something soft get placed over you…. It was a blanket. Then a weight shift next to your head. A few moments later, you felt a hand stroking your hair, and you weren't going to lie, it felt nice.

You moved closer to the hand but it stopped. Then you felt the weight disappear. You felt sad. This was the nicest thing that happened to you today, and now it was gone and done with.

A combination of what just happened and the alcohol you started to cry. These tears were the loud ones. You sobbed and sobbed and soaked the section where your head was with your tears. Then you heard footsteps running toward you. Then the weight came back and you felt a pair of strong hands grab your head and get set down in a lap. The hand came back and stroked your hair again. Then the voice spoke, "What's wrong, love? Are you hurt?"

You sniffled and replied, "That was the nicest thing that happened to me today and then you took it away. Why?"

The voice replied hesitantly, "W-W-Well, you see…. Uh…. I was scared. Because I have feelings for you and I didn't know if you felt the same way. Do you?"

You turned your head to face the voice and slowly opened your eyes, then staring down at you was Arthur. The man who in a time where you were at an embarrassing level of drunkness took you in and comforted you. He listened to your problems and tried to help you feel better. You knew your answer….

"Yes." You smiled and tears poured once again out of your eyes.

Arthur looked concerned. "Then why are you crying, love?"

You shut him up by grabbing his face and pressing his lips to yours, tears still pouring down your face.

He was shocked at first, then he realized what was going on and he hurriedly kissed back. You let go of the sides of his head as he grabbed yours. Then in a moment of heated passion, he swept you off, what you now realized was, the couch. He carried you up some stairs and into a bedroom and set you on the bed. When he laid you on the bed, he ferociously kissed you again, this time with even more passion.

You continued this late into the night.

- Time Skip -

When you woke up the next morning, you had realized you had spent the night at Arthur's house, because he didn't know where you lived and you were much too intoxicated to know either. You also woke up in Arthur's arms, which were strong and protective yet warm and caring. Also let's not forget the biggest hangover you have ever had.

Once completely awake, you ran to the bathroom and began to vomit. A few moments later, two gentle hands lifted your (h/c) locks, so as not have them get covered in vomit. After the first torrent was over you collapsed next to the toilet and started taking in necessary gulps of air.

Arthur laughed. "Well I can't wait to tell the guys I found someone who holds their liquor worse than I do."

You gave him a scowl and then gagged. You braced yourself for another wave, but it didn't come. You relaxed again.

Arthur just smiled and brushed a (h/c) lock out of your eyes. You smiled back at him and leaned in to kiss him.

He put a finger to your reaching lips and you frowned. "Not now, love," he said, "At least not until you brush your teeth."

You both laughed. Then, without warning another wave of nausea came and you went with it.

It was going to be a very long morning, but at least you had Arthur.

THE END


	2. America

America x reader, A Promise

You and Alfred have been going out for almost 2 years. You, for the most part have been a happy couple. There have been a few spats that have ended in anger and tears, but you two have always gotten past it (mostly because Alfred believes that spats are not fights because they can easily be diffused by his favourite spatula). Now you were preparing for your two-year anniversary. Alfred said he would call you with the details of the celebration and things seemed perfect.

But as the weeks drew closer to the anniversary, Alfred started distancing himself from you. He stopped talking to you after meetings; he stopped walking with you after the meetings, and eventually avoided you at the meetings all together. You tried to talk to him about it, but he would not look at you long enough to have a suitable conversation about it.

As the weeks before your anniversary turned into days, Alfred stopped talking to you. You started to doubt whether or not there would be an anniversary. Then the night before, he sent you a short text.

Alfred: **hey meet me ****_(favorite restaurant)_**** for dinner 7 2morro. c u there**

You were baffled by many things. One that he texted you and wouldn't call you. Second, that he didn't use one smiley face in his text. You found out that in the few times that he texted you, he always used at least one smiley face. Even in the text from him telling you he broke his leg. Oh, that was Alfred for you.

On the night of your anniversary, you picked out a very nice, _ (color) _dress with matching shoes. You did your hair and put on a small amount of make-up, (because every time you wore any Alfred would complain saying you were beautiful and needed none).

You sat down at a table and ordered a drink and waited, and waited. And waited.

You checked the time after a while. It said 9pm. As soon as you saw this, your hopes started to crumble.

_Was this his way of telling you it's over?_

You decided to wait a little longer. But a man came up to you, he had shoulder length blond hair and was wearing a waiter's uniform. He said, "Madam, I know it iz not any of my businez, but you 'ave been 'ere for 'ours and if it iz about a man, I zink you should leave. If he zinks it iz okay to stand up a beautiful woman like yourself, then he 'as some serious commitment issues. I zink you should get out while you can. Personally, I zink you would make a good lover." He winked and then walked away.

You couldn't help but get the feeling that you knew that guy, _But from where?_ You shook your head needing to get back to the important matter at hand, Alfred.

"_I need to know. I need to know if it's over. I have to be sure. And I need to know soon, or I'm going to lose my mind." _You thought.

You got up from the table and leaving a tip for your server, you took your purse and left for Alfred's house.

When you got there, you saw no lights on in his house. You questioned if he was home. Even so, you pounded on the door.

"Alfred! Get out here and explain yourself!" There wasn't an answer. "Alfred! Answer the door right now!"

Again, there was silence. You began to wonder if he had intended to break up with you tonight instead of celebrating two years together. With that you began to cry. You couldn't take it anymore. If he wouldn't tell you the truth you didn't want to be with him. You turned to leave when suddenly the door burst open and a pair of strong arms enveloped you in a strong and loving embrace.

It was Alfred.

You struggled to get free. Finally you wiggled out of his arms still crying, you turned to him. "Why?" you yelled, "Why weren't you there? Why haven't you been talking to me? I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE! I can't take the silence and the tension or anymore of your crap! If you want to break up with me, just do it. You can't hurt me anymore than you already have."

The look on his face was one of hurt. He seemed like he was in pain, like he had been stabbed right in the heart. You were confused. Why wasn't he doing anything?

"JUST DO ALREADY YOU SELFISH DI-" you yelled but he interrupted you with yelling of his own.

"I DON'T WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU! I don't. I- I-" He stammered.

"What?! What is it? Just tell me!" you said desperately.

"I- I- I-" he dropped to his knee and pulled out a small box. He opened it revealing a small golden ring. "I love you and I want to love you with me for the rest of my life."

"What?" you said, your voice suddenly growing quieter.

"I was scared. I'm still scared now. I don't want you to reject me. I planned it all out. I was nervous all week, so I distanced myself from you to give me less anxiety, but it still didn't help. Finally the day came. I had a suit picked out and everything, and I went to the restaurant. I saw you sitting at the table. You looked so beautiful. I just couldn't do it, so I chickened out and went home."

You just stared at the man. You never knew he could feel like this. Alfred, chicken? You never thought that could happen.

"If I would've known I was hurting you. I wouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry _." He said with pain and sincerity in his voice.

"_ _, would you make me the luckiest man on earth and marry me?" He asked with those pleading blue eyes.

You looked at him and burst out crying. He got up worried. "Ah, man. What'd I do wrong? I asked Arthur for advice. I should never have gone to_ Arthur _for romantic advice! I'm so sorry!" He was almost hysterical.

It was then you pulled his head down and pressed your lips on to his, causing him to tense up in surprise then relax and kiss back with as much love as he could muster.

When you both broke for air, he looked at you with wide eyes. "What was that?"

A smile graced your lips as you said, "A yes."

He looked ecstatic, his brilliant smile that you adored so much spread across his face as he slipped the ring on your finger. You stayed in each other's arms for what felt like a wonderful eternity.

All of a sudden a thought came to you, the man in the restaurant…. You finally figured out who it was. You felt _incredibly_ stupid.

"Francis!" You yelled randomly.

"What? _, why'd you do that?" Alfred asked you, extremely confused.

"Oh, at the restaurant, he hit on me saying I should dump whatever guy was dumb enough to stand me up and that I would make the perfect lover. It was a little weird…"

Alfred stopped listening after, 'he hit on me'. "He did what?!"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR GILMORE GIRlS! (if you caught the Gilmore girls reference, you are awesome!)


	3. France

France X Reader

A Hit to the Face

You and the other countries were playing soccer, or as most them called it 'European football'. You didn't get it. Frankly, you were excited. Why, because Francis Bonnefoy, the anthropomorphic personification of France, was going to play. He usually didn't play. He would come with excuses like, 'I'm too pretty to play sports', or something similar to that.

When you got to the field, you saw that everyone was there, Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Gilbert, Yao, Kiku, Antonio, and of course Francis.

You were sporting a gray t-shirt and (color) shorts. You ran up to them, "Hi guys."

Gilbert and Antonio were staring at your chest while the others stared at your face like normal people. This was normal except this time Francis couldn't even look at you at all. He just looked the ground, avoiding your gaze. You found this extremely weird and it concerned you.

You turned back to the group. "Gilbert, Toni, my eyes are up here," you said pointing to your eyes, "So you guys ready to play?"

"We've been ready, dude." Alfred said excitedly.

"Okay, let's separate into teams," Ludwig said, "Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio, Yao, (Name) on one team und Ivan, Feliciano, Lovino, Kiku, myself, und Francis on the other team. Now separate und get into your positions!"

On your team, Antonio was the striker, he's the one who scores the main goals, Gilbert and Arthur were the wings, Alfred and Yao were Defense, and you were the goalie.

On the other team, Francis was the striker, Lovino and Feliciano were the wings, Kiku and Ludwig were Defense, and Ivan was goalie.

"Let the game begin!" Alfred yelled.

Thus, the game started. Things were going good. Your team was winning, mainly because Antonio was such a good soccer player and your excellent goal keeping. You hadn't let one ball by, leaving the score at 3-0.

Arthur was running the ball down to Antonio, when Lovino swiped the ball away. He ran down the field toward Francis. Lovino kicked the ball to Francis. Francis ran towards you with the ball. He looked frustrated.

It might've been because you had stopped any attempts to score, and he was clearly _pissed off_.

He kicked the ball as hard as he could, hearing an audible growl escape from mouth. The ball was hit so hard and so fast that you didn't have time to get out of the way before it hit you. It hit you right in the face, most of the force applied to your nose.

You screamed as soon as you hit the ground, clutching your nose. You felt something warm and wet. You lowered your hand shakily and saw it was covered in blood.

"AHHHH!" You screamed, now scared and worried.

Gilbert, Antonio, Arthur, and Alfred were by your side immediately.

"Oh mein gott! (Name), vhat happened?!" Gilbert sounded worried.

"Francis kicked a ball right at her face!" Alfred yelled some-what angrily.

"Why did you do that you frog?!" Arthur immediately stood up and walked to Francis.

"I did not mean to-" Francis began but was interrupted by Gilbert.

"Yes you did! You vere just mad at zhe frau because you couldn't score on her!" he yelled.

"But I-" Francis tried to get a word in but was interrupted by Antonio.

"Francis," he said shaking his head, "Why'd you do it?"

"I-" Francis once again spoke, but was interrupted yet again.

"Stop zhis!" Ludwig screamed, he was now kneeling next you examining your nose, which was practically gushing blood, "Ve need to get (Name) to a hospital. I zink her nose may be broken."

They all started yelling at Francis at once.

"Oh god, way to go Francis, you broke her nose!" Alfred exclaimed.

"You stupid frog!" Arthur yelled.

"Oh no! Poor (Name)!" Feliciano wailed.

"You stupid wine bastardo" Lovino shouting.

At this point, all you could feel was pain. You had tried your best not to cry in front of them, but now you could care less. So you cried.

Ludwig noticed and started yelling to regain everyone's attention, yet again. "Ve need to go now!"

Alfred walked over and picked you up. At this point your soft, whimpering cries were audible for all to hear. "Shhh. It's okay (Name)." He gave Francis an angry look before carrying you off to the big van that all of them had arrived in with the exception of you. You had taken your own car.

Alfred climbed into the back while still holding you and sat down. He rubbed your back to comfort you while you continued to cry.

Soon everyone piled into the van. Arthur, Antonio and Gilbert all sat near you and Alfred. Ludwig was driving while Feliciano, Lovino, Yao, Kiku, and Ivan all piled into the v filling in elsewhere. You continued to cry as the rest tried to comfort you.

"Shhhh. It's okay dude. You need to calm down." Alfred said concern lacing his voice.

Arthur leaned in with more tissues, napkins, pretty much whatever he could find to help stop your nose bleed, which was still going. "Yes, love, you should take a deep breath. Though I will admit it did look rather painful."

"You're not helping dude! We're trying to get her to stop crying not get her to cry harder." Alfred.

"Will you two stop? She's stressed out enough" Antonio said snatching the miscellaneous tissues and starting putting them on your nose to soak up some the blood, though it did little. One because your nose was dripping like a faucet, and two most it was getting on Alfred's shirt (you'd have to pay him back later).

Finally after what seemed like forever, they had finally gotten you to the hospital. Once there the doctors performed x-rays and CT scans to make sure nothing serious was wrong. The only wrong was a broken nose, so once they stopped your bleeding they patched up your nose and gave you some very strong pain medication. Once that kicked in, were out like a light.

You woke up some time later, still high on pain meds to see Francis sitting next your bed with a bouquet of roses. You turned to look at him with a goofy smile on your face.

"Hi Francis." You somewhat slurred.

"(Name) you're awake! 'ow do you feel?" he said coming closer to the bed.

"Like I just won the lottery and then got hit by a truck!" you said smiling. When you were drugged you were quite the happy person.

"Okay… I'm sorry I hit you with the ball. I 'onestly didn't mean to." He said sincerely.

"I know you didn't, Francie Pants. You're forgiven. But there's something I want to tell you." You whispered.

"I need to tell you something first, mon cher." Francis stated.

"Okay Francie Pants. What do you want to tell me?"

"I love you, a lot actually." He said to you.

You didn't know what to say. Frankly because you didn't know if this was the drugs fogging your mind or if this was actually happening to you. You were hoping for the latter. You had actually liked the Frenchmen since you first met him when he was so nice to you when you accidently went into the wrong room and interrupted the world meeting. He was so sweet and kind and caring. Though he could be perverted at times, you didn't mind. In fact, sometimes you found it rather hilarious.

"I love you too, Francis. Though I think you should've done this when I was hopped up on pain killers. That way I'd remember it. So if you really mean it tell me when I come down. Okay?" you smiled.

"Okay, mon amour." He said kissing your forehead, then moving down to kiss your lips. You smiled as the drugs kicked in again and you slipped into unconsciousness.

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

When you woke up, you felt groggy. You looked around the room and saw everyone was in your room. Ludwig was sleeping in a chair near your bed with Feliciano lying on top of him. Antonio was asleep sitting up on the couch with Lovino curled up on the other end of the couch.

Gilbert was asleep on the floor next to the couch.

Alfred and Arthur were asleep on the floor next to your bed. You yawned loudly, apparently loud enough to wake everyone in the room up.

"(Name) dude!" Alfred shouted.

"(Name)! You're avake." Gilbert said.

"Ve~ (Name) you're okay." Feliciano said with glee.

"How are you feeling love?" Arthur asked.

"Hmm. I don't know, fuzzy?" you said groggily.

"It's probably from all zhe pain medication you received." Ludwig pointed out.

You looked around the room and noticed that Francis wasn't there. "Where's Francis?" you asked.

"He had some business to take care of, but he did leave you this." He handed you an envelope that had your name on it.

You opened it and it read:

_Dear (Name)_

_ I had to take care of something so I hope you get this when you wake up. I wanted to tell you, per your wishes, that I love you more than life itself. I told you this earlier, but you were on LOTS of pain medication and you probably won't remember. Also I'm still very sorry I hit you in the face with the ball and broke your nose. I didn't mean to, I just got way into the game and got too competitive. And for that I'm sorry. I will see you later, mon cher. _

_ Je t'aime_

_ Francis_

You smiled to yourself. Now you knew for sure that the man you loved truly loved you back. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that you got hit in the face. It had brought the two of you together.


End file.
